


To Your Royal Highness,

by Ohnhi56



Series: WolfShin Week 2020 [2]
Category: King's Maker (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen, Letters, POV Outsider, Platonic Relationships, Sys’ POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:46:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28221138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohnhi56/pseuds/Ohnhi56
Summary: A letter written by Sys to Wolfgang, late after the night of the Winter Solstice, in which Sys relies a wish to the king.-WolfShin Week 2020 Day 2: Winter Solstice
Relationships: Shin Soohyuk & Sys Ulysses (Lord Ulysses), Wolfgang Goldenleonard & Sys Ulysses (Lord Ulysses), Wolfgang Goldenleonard/Shin Soohyuk
Series: WolfShin Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2064951
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	To Your Royal Highness,

**To His Royal Highness, King Wolfgang Goldenleonard,**

Sire, I write to you not as your loyal servant, but as a friend expressing his true opinion. It is currently 3:25am as I sit and write this letter, for my mind does not allow me to rest unless I pour all of my thoughts down here in pen and paper.

Just more than four hours ago, I watched you lead Master Shin out to the middle of the ballroom at the Winter Solstice celebration, laughing at his aversion to dancing as he slowly but surely lost his way into your arms. I saw the way the world seemed to close up on the two of you, leaving no room for his eyes to travel but towards you. However, that phenomenon is common for you and Master Shin.

Before I go any further in my spiel, I must state that I care for Master Shin dearly.

It is no secret I used to despise those children in black capes. There was a time where I thought those children were selfish brats that cared for no one else but themselves, and I regret to inform you that I held Master Shin to those same standards. Or rather, it was worse with him, for he was the “favorite,” you see, but I was trained to bite my tongue and hold a smile for the sake of my life. I didn’t understand that being a “favorite” was more of a curse than a blessing. 

As I grew older, I began to see that the children were just as much as victims as my mother and father. The ones that I deemed “selfish” were simply trying to make the best out of their situation, and logically, I understood that they were taking advantage of the privileges they were allotted, just as I did when I was adopted. Still, logic didn’t always overrule emotion, and the sight of black capes and golden buttons always left a bitter taste in my mouth. Even when I first met you, sire, I was not fond of Master Shin, simply because of his status.

What was, perhaps, my saving grace from that twisted mindset was when Master Shin approached me and hinted of his plans on overthrowing the king. He spoke vaguely in code for both of our protection, but even the smallest implications caught my attention. But I was skeptical, and Master Shin knew, so he insisted we go watch your speech to the townspeople. On that day, my opinion of Master Shin forever changed.

Fear not, sire. You were always the beacon of revolution, the light that guided people to a better future, but Master Shin led me, at least, down the path to trusting you.

Therefore, I hold Master Shin in the highest respect, and I cherish my friendship with him greatly.

Since we were young, I knew Master Shin loved you, and you to him. I specifically remember the look on his face when I climbed the tower he was shut in all those years he faked an illness and delivered a single golden flower in your place. There was a flash of surprise that was quickly covered by a veil of neutrality, before his lips betrayed him, and he had to bite a smile from slipping. Did you know he pressed that flower to preserve? Did you know he still has it tucked carefully in his drawer of precious belongings?

I watched as the two of you grow into the men you are today, and I had the privilege of seeing your love blossom into something so much more than life itself. You must know better than anyone, sire, that it was not smooth sailing all the way through. You both are men loyal to your duties for the kingdom, and it was most unfortunate that they had kept you away from your most intimate of feelings for each other. 

Although I am an optimist, I admit there were times where I was afraid your love would only end in tragedy. I wondered so desperately if you were destined to choose between the good of the kingdom or your own happiness. It must have been difficult on Master Shin to be treated as nothing more than a glorified plaything for years of his life, suddenly being showered with true affection the second you had the chance. 

Sire, you have proven to me time and time again that you love Master Shin with the greatest of passion. Tonight, I saw that he had finally understood that he could love you with no hesitations — that while your relationship might be met with public criticism at first, it would all be worth it because he deserves to be happy. You deserve to be with each other.

For that reason, I implore you, sire, never allow Master Shin to feel unloved again. Take advantage of every moment you have with him to leave kisses on each of his fingertips, whisper all of your deepest wishes into his hair, and hold him over the rest of the world. When he is not around, write down all of your passing thoughts that pertain to him. Make a habit of reminding him just how wonderful is and worship even the parts of him he wishes to hide. That way, when your mind grows old along with your body, those habits will already have been ingrained in the very essence of your soul, and there will never be a day again where Master Shin wasn’t embraced by your devotion. 

Wolfgang, love Soohyuk in every way it is possible.

**Sincerely, Your Faithful Servant,**

**The Duke of Ulysses, Sys**

**Author's Note:**

> Tbh I had another piece written for today, but I scraped it last minute bc I liked this idea better (which is why this one is quite short, sorry). It was of complete coincidence that the WolfSys matching outfits panel dropped today, and we all lost our shit.  
> Also can you tell I just watched Pride and Prejudice AND The Importance of Being Ernest back to back?
> 
> KMtwt: @/wolfgangsheart


End file.
